Vampires, Vampyres, and Dhampirs?
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: Bella Swan and her best friend, protector, guardian, and pretty much sister Arianna Wolf attend Forks High where they meet some interesting characters. Soul Mates are finally united, but danger lurks around every corner, not all are happy with things. Someone wants to kill Bella, but who? Contains: yuri- girl x girl pairing. Pic. is Arianna, i used char. maker to get the gist.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, that solely belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I do however take credit for my character and her lovely personality. Storyline will follow what i can remember of the books or movies, but will be it's own story. Please enjoy and review! **

* * *

My name is Arianna Renee Wolf, I am a Vampyre, not to be mistaken for a Vampire. They are two completely different entities, although quite similar. In fact I am what most would call a Mortal Vampire, so in a sense I am similar to a Dhampir. Now I have the same need for blood as a normal vampire does, with the exception that I can also eat some human foods, mainly meat. Generally I have to keep my meat as close to raw as possible in order to enjoy it and get from it what I need, but there is the rare occasion when I have had enough blood and I simply just want to eat a nice steak or something. I do eat other human foods, just not that many.

As far as what I can drink goes I much prefer to drink Soda when I can, it's kind of like my guilty pleasure, I mean with a metabolism that burns through it in no time flat, it's not like I have to worry about gaining any weight. On the other hand I do drink blood, now before you freak out I drink animal blood, I would prefer not to harm another human being as long as I live, which for me is pretty much forever, unless of course I get decapitated and burned. I have a few differences though to what vampires are like, for one I don't sparkle like a damned fairy in the sunlight, I happen to have normal skin like a human. I can also sleep and dream like a human as well, something that vampires miss out on once they're turned.

That's another thing while a vampire and vampyre are turned into what they become, a dhampir is in fact born. Vampyres like myself are very rare as it's not common to find someone who goes through the change, yet retains a heartbeat, warm blood, and a warm body. Talk about throwing people for a loop, in the beginning most thought some of us had found a way to reject the change, but that wasn't the case. Now a dhampir is part human and part vampire. They have all of the abilities a vampire does, but without the sideffects. You see a dhampir can eat human food, sleep, dream, have a live like a normal human, the only downside is the need for blood.

My best friend, sister, and charge just so happens to be a dhampir. I have been tasked with keeping her safe, it wasn't just enough that I knew I was her Guardian the moment I met her, but then to be placed as her Protector, well I can say it threw me for a loop. To say I became protective of her was an understatement, if the Voultori ever found out about her they would surely come out of the woodwork and attack without a seconds warning. It's how it has always been, dhampir are the one thing that the Voultori fear above all else, for without the same restraints of a vampire, they can easily blend in and take over, or so the paranoid old fools seem to think. In fact they want nothing more then to be left alone to live life as they see fit, it's sad really that some people never realize this.

Oh, but I haven't named my charge yet, how silly of me. My charge's name is Bella, or for those who want her full name, Isabella Marie Swan. She is the daughter of Renne and Charles Swan. Her mother divorced and her father died, while his identical twin brother Charlie took up the mantle and claimed Bella as his own. No one was the wiser, the only people who knew the truth were the Quillets, Charlie, Renee, Bella, and myself. This is our story.


	2. New School & New Kids

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephaine Meyers. Now here is chapter 1 i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews. It's something i came up with because it just seemed like it would be cool do do using these characters, and besides no one ever mentions Dhampir's, or Vampyres in writings it seems. Frankly that's just sad in my opinion.**

**Bold Words: **Indicate a memory

_Italic Words: _Indicate a thought.

_Italic/Underline Words__:_ Indicate a recent event/ review of an event.

* * *

Arianna POV

"Hurry up, Bella. We're go no to be late for school, if you don't kick it into gear girl." I had my book bag slung over my shoulder and I was leaning against the front door in Charlie's house waiting for Bella to get down the stairs so we could get to school. Charlie had tried to get her a vehicle, but I absolutely refused, I had my own car dammit and I would drive us. I looked up towards the top of the stairs as Bella finally made her way downstairs.

"Sorry, I had some last minute things I needed to grab." I sighed, the girl really knew how to lay on the guilt. She was giving me a pout and I couldn't stay mad at her, not that I would have been mad anyway, I knew she was just nervous. I mean a new school, in a new town, with new people. Yeah, it's really not easy fitting in when you're new, we realized this first hand every time we got to a new area.

"Oh, fine I'm not mad. Now stop your pouting, we need to get to school so we can get our schedules from the main office before first period." I smiled when she stopped pouting and actually seemed happy, it was a rare sight since we left her mother in Phoenix in order to move in with Charlie. _'Oh, you can thank me later, Charlie tried to be a dad and get you some shitty truck for school, I told him it was alright, I had my car brought down so I can drive us to school.'_ I thought to her.

I opened the front door and stepped outside after Bella finished hugging me. It was pretty comical, she was so relieved I can tell. I mean who wouldn't be? I have a kick ass 1967 Shelby Gt500 Mustang, custom paint job and all. The thing was tricked out while still keeping the integrity it was meant to have. It was my baby and to see us arrive in anything but it, let alone an old rust bucket red truck, it was scandalous.

"Thank you." Bella mouthed as she climbed into the passenger side of my car once I unlocked it, then I turned around and locked up the house, double checking I had my house keys before hand, then I climbed into the car and buckled my seat belt. Once I was secured and so was Bella I turned over the engine and backed out of the driveway, before I threw it into drive and blazed down the road to Forks High. The resident High School of this quaint little town of Forks, Washington.

15 Minutes Later

As I pulled into the schools parking lot all eyes turned towards my car, I felt a surge of pride for my baby as I saw all the guys jaws drop. The paint job made the exterior look black, dark purple, or dark blue depending on the light. It also had twin green dragons on either side of the car that transitioned to 3 different shades in the light as well. It had metallic flake put on and then was polished to perfection, it's no wonder they were drooling over it. I pulled into a spot close to the doors and shut off the car before I turned to Bella.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." She sighed in dismay.

"Hey, the first day's always bad, but it gets better. Remember that." I reached over and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before I took my seat-belt off and grabbed my bag. "Come on, time to face the music." I got out of the car at the same time Bella did and I couldn't help but smirk. I had heard several guys wondering who the new guy was, it was funny as shit to see their faces when they noticed it was two new GIRLS that arrived in the kick ass vehicle.

I closed my car door simultaneously with Bella then I locked the car. Bella came around to my side of the car and we headed inside th building. As we walked I noticed i was being watched and turned my head to the side a little so I could get a peripheral view of the starers. It was a small group gathered by a yellow Porsche, silver Volvo, and a Hummer. There were five of them, two males and two females, I had to shake my head. The Porsche was nice, but it had nothing on my car.

"We're being watched." Bella noted as we got to the school doors.

"I know. The group of five over by the Porsche, Volvo, and Hummer. I'll admit the Porsche is nice, but it has nothing on my baby." I grinned in pride as I said this. Bella turned around once we reached the doors and took note of the people I had mentioned, then she looked over the Porsche.

"No, it certainly doesn't. Then again you built yours so, there you go."

"Hey, I have to have something to occupy my hands when I'm bored out of my mind. Reading and daydreaming only go so far." I smirked at her comment as I heard a booming laugh come from the tall muscular guy in the group of five. I then turned with Bella and opened the school doors and headed inside and to the main office. Once we got our schedules we headed for our locks and some guy tried to grab my ass, it resulted in me whirling around and grabbing his wrist.

"I suggest, if you want to keep your hands that you don't try that again. Next time I won't be so friendly. Assault isn't nice and I take it very, very seriously. Do we understand each other?" I kept my voice even and calm, but you could tell there was fire to my words and they definitely burned a note into his psych.

"Y..yeah. Right, sorry, won't... Won't happen again ma'am." I didn't even get his name as he scurried away as fast as he could to the other end of the hallway. I sighed heavily and ran my right hand down my face in dismay and prayed to god for patience.

"Well that escalated quickly. It's not even first period and you're making threats already." Bella had stopped at her locker as I talked to my assailant and I groaned.

"It wouldn't have happened at all if he had kept his grubby hands to himself. Christ is it to much to think people may actually have raised their children with some form of manners. Fucking hell Bella, Jacob and the others act more mature than he did." I waved my hand in frustration at the other end of the hall where the guy had retreated earlier.

Bella sighed deeply and hugged me. Then she released me and took a step back. "You're stating to show you're age Arya. Then again not all teenagers are as mature as you or I. Now let me see your schedule so I can see if we have any classes together." I let Bella take my schedule and I noticed she huffed in dismay.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we made our way to my locker where I could deposit some of my stuff. Then I made my way to my first class.

"We don't have any classes together, I won't see you until lunch." Bella looked a little sad to I leaned down and kissed her forehead after I gave her a hug.

"It'll be okay sis. Trust me, it'll all work out in the end." She smiled weakly and I watched as she pulled back and trudged down the hallway to her class. I sighed and laid my head against the wall before I gathered my courage and opened the door, and stepped into my first class of the day, English.

"Hello, I'm Arianna Wolf, I'm the new student for this class." I smiled at the teacher as I walked over and presented a paper the office had handed Bella and I before we left. "The main office needs the signatures of all my teaches by the end of the day."

"Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wolf." Mr. Welsh (I looked at the nameplate on his desk) said as he took the paper from my hand so he could shake my hand. Then he signed the paper and motioned to the corner of the room there another one of the three males from the group of five was. "You'll be seated next to Jasper Hale, Jasper can you raise your hand dear boy. Ah there you go."

I smiled gratefully at the teacher as I headed back towards my desk. Once I sat down I noticed that Jasper was hardly breathing, although when I looked at his eyes, which were focused on me in curiosity, they had golden flecks in them. I was stunned I hadn't expected to see any here, but then Forks was an odd little town. So I smiled at him and extended my hand for a handshake.

"You probably already heard, but I'm Arianna Wolf, nice to meet you." I was grateful he accepted my handshake.

"Jasper Hale, and likewise Ms. Wolf." He noticed that I hadn't seemed shocked by his cold touch and raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"I know what you are, don't worry I won't tell anyone, but seeing as how your eyes are gold it means you feed on animals. I just need to know if there is anyone dangerous I should be wary of." I whispered this to him so only he could hear, and I watched is eyebrows shoot up into his hairine in shock.

When he regained his composure he responded to me in the same hushed fashion. "No one that I know of, are YOU dangerous?" He was wary now and I chuckled.

"Only to my enemies dear Jasper, only to my enemies." He relaxed a little at this comment, but he still seemed confused, and rightly so I hadn't told him what I was or how I knew what he was. "All in good time Jasper, you will have your answers in time. Now we need to pay attention the lesson is about to begin." I ended the conversation and turned back towards the front of the room where the teacher had begun talking. Jasper just nodded and turned to pay attention as well.

* * *

Later during lunch

Bella had several less than eventful classes and I had to chuckle. In my first class I had met Jasper, then I had met Emmett during wood shop, and Rosalie during mechanics class (I had taken two shop classes). They seems to be a closely nit bunch of vampires. As I understood from Emmett, who was more than eager to talk to me once I told him I knew what he was, he told me they had been turned by the same man throughout the years Carlisle. He was a doctor at Forks Hospital, and he was ad great father figure, as well as their Coven Leader.

Rosalie had simply glared at me for a time, then when we got onto the topic of cars she asked how mine was better then Alice's and I smiled. Alice must have been the little pixie I noted in their group. So I asked her if she wanted to look at the engine to get her answer, I swear if she were human she would have keeled over in pure happiness. She was a total gear head, but I think that's what got her to warm up to me. I smirked at the memory.

**When she got a good look at my engine and everything she was practically drooling. She looks over the entire car and practically squealed in delight. **

**"You...you have to let me drive this sometime, please?!" She sounded so pitiful it actually made it hard for me to contain my laughter.**

**"Fine, fine, but I ride shotgun. No one drives my baby without me in the car at the very least. Deal?" I crossed my arms and was very serious when I made my proposal. She seemed like she'd take good care of it, but I had only met her today so I couldn't be to sure. I needed to know my baby would stay intact.**

**"Yes, yes of course. I'd feel the same way if someone asked me about one of mine. Thank you!" In a completely unrosalie like way she pulled me into what would have been a bone breaking hug had I been human. Then she pulled away suddenly and composed herself. "Hem. Well, uh...don't tell anyone I did that. I have a reputation to maintain." **

**I had smirked and nodded then we both headed back into the school after making sure to close the hood and lock my car back up.**

"Okay, what's the smirk about?" Bella stared at me as we headed over to a table she had been invited to.

"Oh, nothing really. I've just had a pretty interesting day so far. There are some real characters in the school, and some who are pretty cool when you get to know them." We both got to the table and sat down. I had brought my lunch, it just made it easier and people suspected less than way. I pulled out a Granny Smith apple and took a bite, I noticed the conversations had stopped when we sat down.

"Hi, my name is Angela, this is Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike." Angela reached over to shake my free hand and I took it only applying enough pressure to assert a firm, but not mean handshake, merely one of confidence. "Good grip." Angela took her hand back and smiled.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Then I noticed Mike, and glared. "You!"

He squeaked before replying. "I..I've kept my hands to myself I swear!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Chill little mouse, I'm not in the mood for coward. Besides I don't bite, much." I smirked as Bella snorted at my ending statement.

Jessica stared at me in curiosity. "You're the one who scared Mike into behaving? How?"

"The good old fear of women still works if used properly. A man, young man, or boy should never grab a woman's ass, even if she's a prostitute. I don't doubt there may be some in this school, but I am NOT one of them. So he learned to keep his hands to himself, personally he got off easy, I only gave him a warning." I watched as Jessica just nodded, and Angela looked at me like I was an angel sent from above. "Uh...Angela? You're staring...it's a little creepy."

"Dude, quit staring at my sister. Now you're creeping me out a little." Bella joked as she waved a hand in front of Angela's face knocking her out of her dazed state.

"Sorry, it's just most people don't stop even when warned. For you to be able to get someone to listen, it's a miracle." Angela shook her head and smiled.

Just as I was about to say something in walked the Cullen's. Yes, I now knew who they were, but I played it like I didn't and turned to see who had entered. Lauren took it upon herself to explain to me who they were, as If I couldn't have figured it out by walk no over and talking to them.

"Those are the Cullen's. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are brother and sister biologically. Rosalie is the blonde female, and Jasper is the blonde male. Then there is Emmett the muscular one, he's dating Rosalie. Next is Edward he's the bronze haired one, and lastly is Alice, she's the short female. It seems she's with Jasper who looks like he's always in pain. They were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, yet they're dating each other! It's sick." When Lauren was done with her explanation she looked incredibly smug and I wanted to punch her, instead I used my words.

'_Arya, don't. I know you're furious, but come on we don't know them.'_

_'No, Bella. You don't know them, I met some of them in my classes and I will not see them ridiculed by someone so wrong.' _The internal argument between Bella and I lasted a second, and Bella sighed, she knew I was going to act anyway, with or without her permission.

"I'm sorry, but you did say that the only BIOLOGICAL siblings were Rosalie and Jasper. Therefore regardless if they are in the same family now, it's not incest because they're not related to the others. From what you said Rosalie and Jasper are dating others not each other therefore there is nothing wrong with it. Secondly, I don't think Alice is short at all, fun sized and pixie like yes, but not short! To even say such disrespectful and insulting things without even knowing them! It's disgusting even being in your presence. You GIRL are an insensitive cow, and I think it's past time someone put you in your place. It won't be me, but I'm sure someone will step up now that you've been knocked down a few notches." The entire cafeteria was silent as they listened to my words and watched as Lauren sat there in stunned silence as I got up, grabbed my lunch bag, and stormed out of cafeteria doors to the outside, Bella was right behind me with her tray.

Jasper Cullen POV

Today had started off normal, then it just changed. It all started with the new girls Bella Swan, and Arianna Wolf. The car they pulled up in had Rosalie practically bouncing on her feet in excitement. She loved cars, and even I could admit this one was amazing. I got a good laugh when the boys in the area were left stunned when two girl emerged from the car instead of a guy. We all watched as they headed towards the school and I noticed how the elder of the two turned her head ever so slightly in order to see us in her peripheral vision. No human would notice the movement, but a vampire would.

Alice seemed just as happy as Rosalie did when they emerged. The one who I later learned was called Bella was dressed like a normal teenager, she had a blue zip up hoodie, white tee shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of black and white sneakers, and a camp green messenger bag. It clashed nicely with her mahogany hair, and brown eyes.

Now her sister was dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that covered up the tops of her calf high biker boots, a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, white zip up hoodie that was open, complete with finger-less black biker gloves and a black backpack slung over her right shoulder. She had black hair that reached the middle of her back and blue-green eyes. They reminded me of ice in the ocean how it changes colors as it floats along. On her head was a pair of sunglasses, the lenses looked dark blue, purple, or a slight green in certain light. The driver certainly matched her car.

"You have that much right, Jasper." Edward muttered beside me. He was watching them enter the school as well and noticed when they stopped and the on named Bella turned and looked at us, then at Alice's Porsche. The comments that were heard next caused Emmett to laugh out loud and Alice to pout slightly and look at the other girls car.

_"We're being watched." Bella said._

_"I know. The group of five over by the Porsche, Volvo, and Hummer. I'll admit the Porsche is nice, but it has nothing on my baby." The girl named Arianna had said, obviously sounding proud._

_"No, it certainly doesn't. Then again you built yours so, there you go." Bella replied with a grin before turning towards Arianna and opened the door._

_"Hey, I have to have something to occupy my hands when I'm bored out of my mind. Reading and daydreaming only go so far." You could hear the smirk in her voice as she waked in after Bella._

"Well, today just got a lot more interesting." Rosalie muttered as she nestled into Emmett's side.

That would prove to be an underestimate on Rosalie's part. None of us really knew just how interesting it was going to get until lunch time arrived, they we just stared in stunned silence.

Edward Cullen POV

Everything was normal for me throughout the day, that was until lunch rolled around. As soon as we entered the cafeteria all noise died down until we were seated. Then we noticed both new girls were looking at us, from what I gathered of Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's thoughts they already knew who and what we were, I just didn't know why. What irritated me was that I couldn't read either of their minds, that was highly unusual for me. Lauren started into her usual rant about us to the two of them and I noticed that towards the end the one named Arianna's jaw was clenched shut tightly in anger. It was clear as day on her face, but the fact that Jasper was struggling not to growl in response to her emotions was another reason I knew she was angry.

None of us saw it coming, especially Alice. In fact she was just s stunned as the rest of us and he whole cafeteria at the interesting turn of events that unfolded right in front of our very eyes.

_"Those are the Cullen's. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are brother and sister biologically. Rosalie is the blonde female, and Jasper is the blonde male. Then there is Emmett the muscular one, he's dating Rosalie. Next is Edward he's the bronze haired one, and lastly is Alice, she's the short female. It seems she's with Jasper who looks like he's always in pain. They were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, yet they're dating each other! It's sick." Lauren had just finished her rant looking incredibly smug, only to be cut down to seconds later by one of the very people has had just finished explaining what she knew about us too._

_"I'm sorry, but you did say that the only BIOLOGICAL siblings were Rosalie and Jasper. Therefore regardless if they are in the same family now, it's not incest because they're not related to the others. From what you said Rosalie and Jasper are dating others not each other therefore there is nothing wrong with it. Secondly, I don't think Alice is short at all, fun sized and pixie like yes, but not short! To even say such disrespectful and insulting things without even knowing them! It's disgusting even being in your presence. You GIRL are an insensitive cow, and I think it's past time someone put you in your place. It won't be me, but I'm sure someone will step up now that you've been knocked down a few notches." The entire cafeteria was silent as first Arianna then Bella stormed out of the cafeteria and through the very doors we had just entered through carrying their lunch with them._

To say we were all stunned speechless was an understatement of the century. She had spoken with so much venom in her voice when she defended us, especially Alice. It completely boggled my mind, the way she spoke when addressing what was said about her was spoken with a passion one might see on a battlefield when one is protecting their mate from harm. When I had finally snapped out of it I touched each of my family members minds to see what they thought of the situation.

'_Well, damn. The girl has fire in her, hell the could give me a run for my money in the Bitch Department. She hardly knows us and is defending us like one of her own. On top of that, what the hell was with how she treated what was said about Alice?_' Rosalie's mind was buzzing, but at least she had understandable thoughts. Emmett was silent, but he seemed very proud just like Rose.

'_She defended us? Me!? Why would she do that, she doesn't even know us. Somehow I feel so happy that she stuck up for me, I'm not sure why. I just kind of want to wrap myself in her arms and... Wait...WHAT!? Wtf, ... I have Jasper, why am I feeling like this. He and I are mates, ... Aren't we?..._' Alice's thoughts were a mess, and i probably just learned more than I needed to know. Although her statement about mates seemed accurate, I wonder what Jasper thinks.

_'I knew this was coming. We are mates, but we're not Soul Mates. I knew the day would come when she found hers, but who knew it would be like this, and with a woman. I don't have any problem with it, I know Alice is Bisexual so she won't have a problem with this, but it's still a shock. I am happy Arianna defended us, somehow I feel connected to her. Almost like she's family in some odd way, I really hope she's calm. I've never felt that much rage come from someone human, which mean she's not. It would explain her earlier statement._' Jasper's thoughts died off as I exited his mind and I sighed. I knew now more than I had known previously both about my family and about the new girl. I was happy that Alice had found her Soul Mate, wary that she wasn't human and we didn't know what she was, and sad for Jasper.

I looked at everyone in turn and we held a silent discussion. We then got up and headed out the doors that Arianna and Bella had escaped through moments ago and were going to find them and talk. It didn't take long all we had to do was follow the music. It was a Dubstep version of Bulletproof ft. Eva Simmons.


	3. Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. This is kind of fun to write and I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

'Words in these': These are inner thoughts, not thoughts known or shared telepathically.

* * *

Bella POV

I sighed heavily as I followed Arianna out of the school and over to a secluded part of the parking lot. There were plenty of tables and benches to choose from and she had to pick the one furthest from the school. I knew she was angry, hell anyone who looked at her could tell she was absolutely 100% without a doubt pissed off. I have no idea how she knows some of the Cullen's, granted saying she had class with some of them should be explanation enough, but not really.

I mean just because you have class together doesn't mean you have to talk to them. Although then again it probably does knowing Arya, she always has liked meeting new people. It's still out of character for her to react so violently like that, okay it wasn't that violent, no fists were involved, but her words were biting. She reacted like Lauren insulted me or my family, it was weird.

I sat down next to Arya on the opposite side of the table as her and stared at her as she took out her MP4 and speakers and started up her music. Then she opened up her lunch bag and pulled out a Wild Cherry Pepsi bottle and a container which when opened contained some mashed potatoes, and a steak that she had lightly seared. She then produced a knife and fork from her bag and began to eat.

"Uh, alright. I'll just wait until you finish for you to explain exactly What The Fuck that was back there. I mean you reacted as if she had insulted me or my family. You have never reacted that badly to something someone else has said about others before. I mean you react yeah, but never to that magnitude." I sighed and started eating my salad again as I noticed I wouldn't be getting any answers out of her any time in the near future. So imagine my surprise when a few moments later she spoke.

"Mate."

"What?"

"She insulted my mate. My Soul Mate, I was pissed, I'm sorry it's just a part of who I am. I know it wasn't a real threat, but it's like an automatic reaction when something bad is said and I know she hates being called short." Arya had finally looked up from between bites of her steak to answer me. I was completely floored. Who... 'Oh shit Alice. That's the one that was called short by Lauren. No fucking way!'

"Wow..."

"Yep..."

We sat in silence and continued eating until both of our food was gone. Then we just stared at our surroundings while Arya sipped her drink and I mulled over the new facts that I had pretty much just had shoved down my throat.

Arianna POV

Yeah to say I was stunned would be an underestimate. I mean I just found out that the little pixie was my Soul Mate. Holy Flying Fucking Mother Of Mary, that was something I was totally unprepared for. I mean I've been around for quite a while, but I never really thought I'd find my mate, trust me I looked for the first 150 years of my life to no avail. I spent the next 150 hunting down bad vampires and executing them. I never really had a problem with the Voultori seeing as how the people I eliminated were a danger to their precious way of life.

Now? Well now I was pretty much a badass babysitter. 300 years allows you to acquire quite the fortune, convenient really when you think about it. It allowed me to take up hobbies and such that I hadn't really put much thought into before. Oh I was older then 300, but a lady never tells her real age, it's like a law or something. It's funny, it was only a couple of years after I retired from killing bad vampires that I had met Charles Swan and his new pregnant, human, wife.

Yeah, I was stunned then too. I was equally as stunned when they had me stay and protect them until the baby was born. Oh, what a surprise that had been, guess what? What no guessing? Okay, fine when whe squirt was born I was connected to her. I became her Guardian as soon as I saw her ass. Being a Guardian is something no one chooses, in fact the closest thing I can say is look up Guardian Angels, that's pretty much what I was to Bella. Then to add to the information, I was asked by Charles to be his babies Protector.

My life was never the same after that. As a protector I had to watch over her and be by her side at all times. I was connected to her as a Guardian, but as a protector my role was like a sister, a companion. I would teach her what she needed to know as she grew up, and train her so she could defend herself should anything ever happen to me. I wasn't thrilled, hell I'm still not completely thrilled about it. However, sometimes the little imp actually manages to make it worth it.

I sighed and looked up at the sky as I took another sip of my drink before replacing the cap. This day was proving to be quite interesting, I can admit I am grateful for moving here now. "So, what classes do you have left today?" I asked Bella.

"Biology, gym, then I have a free period and I'm done. You know you're starting to sound old when you zone out and ask questions like that." Bella smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "How old are you anyway, you never told me?"

"That's because I am old, and a lady never tells her age. Have I really taught you nothing over the years? I thought you'd have at least learned that if not anything else." I snorted as she began to pout.

"Hey, I have learned stuff. Sure, it's mainly the weapons and hand to hand combat training stuff, but I still learn something!" She gave an indignant huff at me and then became very serious. "We have company."

Bella and I turned towards our new arrivals and sighed. The Cullen's had followed us it seemed, now the only question was just how much of what we said did they hear? As they approached I noticed Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had taken the lead in the group as they slowly approached our table. I got up and made my way around the table and over to stand I front of Bella. When they stopped I looked at them all in turn, then I smiled and walked forward.

Jasper grinned and hugged me once I was close enough. "Thank you, no one has ever done that before. It really wasn't needed, but thank you anyway. I know we all appreciated it, Alice especially, she really does hate being called short."

"I know. That was one reason for my sudden outburst, the rest was because she had no right to say those things about any of you. She doesn't know you, and it's not right." I sighed in resignation as I stepped back out of the hug and faced the group.

"You don't know us either, but it didn't stop you from defending us." Rosalie said as she looked at me with an unspoken question in her eyes.

"In due time all your questions will be answered, in due time. For now though, I will answer the questions you have to the best of my abilities." I inclined my head in her direction as I finished. It was an unspoken motion for her to continue her line of questioning.

"Okay, cryptic and a little creepy. You'd give Alice a run for her money when she's in her vision state. Speaking of, why did you defend Alice so strongly, and what do you mean you 'know' she doesn't like being called short?" Rosalie had crossed her arms and was in a defensive stance. I don't think she realized it, but she had subconsciously moved in front of Alice.

I sighed deeply, I could not answer the one question yet, and the other I could only give half of the answer for. "I can't answer the first question just yet. As for the second, I can only say I just do. It will make more sense once the first question is able to be answered. I'm sorry I'm not more help."

Rosalie rubbed her thumb and pointer finger up and down in a frustrated motion on the bridge of her nose. It was something I did often whenever I was irritated, angry, or simply annoyed. Meanwhile Emmett had just been staring at me, and it was beyond creeping me out.

"Why on earth are you staring at me like that Emmett?" I asked as calmly as I could. The bugger had the nerve to chuckle at this and then come forward and envelope me in a vice like hug.

"You're so cool! I found a new sister in town. You are perfect!" I just raised my eyebrows at him once he let me go and I could begin to breathe again.

"One: I am in no means perfect, no one is perfect not even a vampire. To be perfect is to be without flaws, and everyone has flaws. Two: What on earth are you talking about?" I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side as I stared at him. He only grinned.

"You get along with Rosie, you and Jasper can talk and it doesn't cause him to wig out, and you like video games! The only thing that adds to that is that you defended our family like it was your own." He was just beaming in happiness and I couldn't help but shake my head and chuckle softly. I sensed rather than saw Alice go stiff when I laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you when I laughed at what he said Alice. I was doing it good naturedly honest to god I really was." I had let my arms hang at my side as I tried to look past Rose towards Alice and see if she was alright, or If I had really offended her. Then a pale arm shot past Rose and made her move to the side so Alice could see me.

Alice was staring at me incredulously and I winced. I guessed I had insulted her by laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." I said as I looked to the right and to the ground. It was meant to be a disarming gesture so she wouldn't be angry, but I didn't expect what she did next.

Alice Cullen POV

Her voice felt like warm ocean waters washing up on the shore when it hit my ears. Her scent was even better, she smelled like sand, the sea, and something tropical like a rainforest. I had a shiver run down my spine and I stood ramrod stiff. She had an effect on me like no one else did, I wasn't drawn to her blood, but just the sound of her voice was beyond arousing. I guess I wasn't discrete when I stiffened because then she was apologizing for offending me.

I actually had to move Rosalie out of the way so I could see the one who had defended me earlier more clearly. She was breathtakingly beautiful. The way her black hair caressed her skin on the way down her back. She didn't have on her white hoodie anymore, and now I got a good look at her arms. She was still feminine, but she was muscled and toned so well, I bet it would feel like heaven to have those arms around me, holding me close as we...okay BAD brain, very bad brain.

Now wait, what did she say? She was still apologizing and, oh now she was looking to the ground to the right of her, my left, in a disarming sort of way. She was sexy as hell, but it seemed she could be cute too. I didn't even think about it as I walked over to her and placed my left hand on her cheek and forced her to look me in the eyes. When she did I could see she was wondering if I was mad or not, or still mad as she seemed to have thought I was. "Arya, you have done nothing to offend me. Quite the opposite in fact, you flattered me when you defended me and my family. Why on earth would you think I was mad at you, you silly woman?"

"You stiffened when I laughed, so I thought maybe I had offended you in some way." I noticed she subconsciously leaned into my touch as I gently caressed the side of her face with my thumb.

"No, you did not offend me. I was mearly surprised by what your voice felt like to my ears. Sometimes voices have a distinct sound, yours however had a distinct feel. It felt like warm ocean waters washing up on a shore." I smiled up at her and whispered an added bit that only my family could hear. "And you smell just as relaxing."

I noticed she grinned almost as if she could hear my last comment. "Thank you. Your voice sounds like bells or wind chimes moving in the wind. It's very soothing, you probably have no idea just how much." She looked at me rather softly as she said the last part, then as if waking from a dream she grabbed my hand and have it a gentle squeeze before pulling away. I found I already missed the warmth of her cheek against my hand, even though she had only just pulled away.

Arianna POV

Damn, she already had quite a hold on my heart, and we had only just met. If I was a wolf I would have sworn I imprinted on her, I never knew soul mates were drawn to each other so strongly. I squeezed her hand gently as I moved away from her touch, and fought not to frown at the loss of contact. Then the school bell rang for next period and I sighed.

"We'd better go back inside and get to our next class before they call attendance." I let my hand drop to my side gently as I still had a hold of Alice's hand, then im squeezed it once more in reassurance, for what I wasn't sure, and let go.

"Yeah, here's your stuff. I bagged it for you while you two were making goo goo eyes at each other." She smirked at my agitated expression due to her comment and held out my lunch bag and bottle of soda.

"Nice Hercules reference, I didn't realize you still watched the movie." I shook off my irritation easily with Jasper sending me waves of calm and I smiled at him mouthing the words 'Thank You.' He inclined his head in understanding and smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah well, someone has to watch it with you. Only you would like animated movies." Bella shook her head in dismay as she headed back into the school building ahead of us. Meanwhile Emmett looked at me with praise.

"You watch animated films too! See this is why you're so badass little sis!" I snorted at Emmett's comment.

"Emmett exactly how old are you in vampire years?" I asked innocently.

"92, why?" I started laughing as we got closer to the school.

Just before I opened the doors and stepped inside I turned to him and answered a question no one would ask. "Then I suggest you get used to calling me sister, unless you don't mind shouting 'Hey, big sis!' every time you see me." I grinned at his shocked expression and walked inside backwards before pivoting and heading to my locker, then my next class.

* * *

French Class

I went up to the teachers desk and handed her my form, and my paperwork for this course. She signed my form and was startled by my paperwork. I only had a few dozen more phrases and words to go before I completed the course. The teacher looked at me and started speaking.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Mme Summers. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Mme Wolf. S'il vous plait, avoir un siege a cote de Mme Alice Cullen." (Hello, my name is Mrs. Summers. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Wolf. Please, have a seat next to Ms. Alice Cullen.) Mrs. Summers stated, waving her hand towards the open seat next to Alice.

I walked over and smiled at Alice as I took my seat and calmly replied to the teacher. "Je vous remercie, Mme Summers. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Arianna. Mme loup me fait me sentir vieux. Si vous avez besoin d'aide lors d'une manifestation pour la classe, ou si d'autres personnes ont besoin d'aide et que vous êtes occupé à me le faire savoir." (Thank you, Mrs. Summers. Please, just call me Arianna. Ms. Wolf just makes me feel old. If you ever need help during a demonstration for the class, or if others need help and you're busy let me know.)

"Merci, Arianna." (Thank you, Arianna) Mrs. Summers turned to the rest of the class and began teaching.

I sat and daydreamed all through class while I would periodically look over at Alice and notice her focusing intently on what the teacher had to say, then at other times I would look over and look away again because she was watching me. It's almost like an odd form of flirting, I just wasn't sure if it was or not. She was my soul mate, but I didn't want to fuck things up if she was really with Jasper. Soul mate or not, I didn't want to hurt him, he seemed like such a nice guy.

It was during one of these little zone out sessions that my head exploded with Bella's thoughts. _Arya, help! Edwards going crazy and he looks like he's about to fucking rip into me, it's fucking scaring the shit out of me. I'm not ready to face a vampire on my own yet, oh, oh my god his eyes are black and he's getting closer to me. ... What the fuck!'_

I lurched forward in my desk and excused myself from class, there was a minute left until the end of class, but Bella needed me so I left to get to her classroom at break neck pace. '_Bella, Bella stay calm. I'm on my way, just stay calm and hold him off as long as you can I'm almost there.'_

_'He's sniffing me and growling! Bella what do I do!'_

At that moment I rounded the corner and people started piling out of the classrooms as the bell rang. I made my way over to the classroom Bella was in and entered. I looked around and found Bella pressed against a wall with Edward bearing down overtop of her. "Oh hell no!" I roared and I was across the room in a split second yanking him off of her and into the wall farthest from us with ease. I crouched down in front of Bella protectively and growled a warning.

I felt Bella move towards my back and cling to me in fear, I felt her shaking and it made me growl all the more violently. Edward pushed himself up off of the ground and stalked towards me growling telling me to move from his mate. I growled in response, no fucking way was I moving, she was terrified of him.

Alice then took that opportunity to show up and noticed the positions we were in. She noticed how I was hunched protectively in front of Bella and how Bella was clinging to my back shaking like a leaf. "Edward enough! Jesus Christ can't you tell you're terrifying the poor girl!" Alice called out to Edward.

"She's my mate. Get away from her!" Edward roared and took another step towards me.

"She's my charge! I am her Guardian, her protector. Until your mating is consummated upon mutual agreement your status is null and void. I suggest you back off, before I have to make you back off." I growled at the end of my sentence taking a step towards Edward.

"Make me! She is my soul mate, I outrank you if anything. Now hand over..." His words were cut off as he went flying across the room and into the same wall only a hell of a lot harder.

"Listen to me, and listen to me VERY, very carefully Edward Cullen. If my charge is put in danger, whether you are her soul mate or not I will be forced to eliminate that threat. Until such time as you can control yourself around her I deem you a threat to her well being and forbid you from seeing her until you no longer pose a threat to her life." I stood upright now and practically spat out the words. Once I was done I slightly turned my body towards Bella to speak with her. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no he didn't hurt me. He did terrify the fucking shit out of me. Thank you, thank you for coming when I called, when I needed you." Bella laced her arms around my neck and shook as she cried into my shoulder. I held her close and rubbed her back to soothe her some.

"Shhh, shhh, there there. Of course I would come if you needed me, we are bonded you twit. I will always come if you need me. Ever since you were born I was charged with keeping you safe, just because he is a male ruled by his primitive instincts to rut and claim you as his, does not mean I will leave you with him. He isn't stable and therefore he isn't capable of keeping you safe yet."

Once she had calmed down some she pulled back and I wiped the tears from her face. "There, now come on. Go get in the car, and stay behind me until we get to the doorway. Then make a break for it and lock the car doors behind you until I knock on the window." I handed my car keys to Bella and kissed her forehead gently before I turned to face forward again, we made our way to the front of the room, the whole time I was keeping Bella behind me.

Alice watched with confusion and hurt etched into her beautiful face. I knew it was because I said I was bonded to Bella. I would have a lot to explain later, hopefully though they would listen. Once we got up front I maneuvered so Bella was behind me and I wa between Bella and Edward, the door was behind me. Bella took off the moment the opportunity presented itself and I was grateful.

"You need to feed Edward, I suggest you take someone with you, I reccomend Jasper. Alice I need you to notify Carlisle about the events that transpired here. I will be speaking to you again soon, and hopefully I will be able to answer all of your questions then. I will however say my bond with Bella and my bond with you are two different things entirely. Farewell." With that I turned and ran back towards my car at vampire/vampyre speed, I only briefly stopped at the office to let them know I would be leaving school early because Bella was not feeling well at all.

Once I was to the car I knocked and Bella opened my door for me. I climbed in the drivers seat and started up the car. "Where are we going?" Bella asked as we pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"We, are going to be paying the pack a visit. I'll need them tonight to keep an eye on things." With that being said we drove the rest of the way to La Push in silence.


End file.
